Prior art door panels for appliances designed to utilize a decorative insert generally provide a polished metal or stainless steel "picture frame" construction which attaches to a special back-up panel. The back-up panel in turn attaches to the door of the appliance. This construction generally utilizes a plurality of threaded fasteners for securing the "picture frame" to the back-up panel. The heads of these fasteners are usually visible at least from the side of the appliance. In at least one construction an additional member is snapped into place following the attachment of the "picture frame" to cover the head portion of the threaded fasteners.